Emiya von Einzbern in Shin Tokyo
by Caexah
Summary: Three years after the surprising end to the Holy Gail War, the reborn Emiya will go to University in Shin Tokyo, and find chaos. Rin is at Clock Tower, Sakura and Rider is at another University. So Emiya is alone in a big city where she got involved in situation she knew Rin would kill her for if she knew, though it is only a question of time before she find out. Heaven's Failure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Type-moon, fate/stay night, heaven's failure, or Sekirei.

AN just wanted to give this a try AN

2AN there. Did what I could myself, you shouldn't look down on it. You should praise me for even writing at all. I suffer from dyslexia ya know, it was hard enough to write with as little grammar fails as there was. Think I will have someone to go over it later to get the lasts mistakes. And to my fans, I love you! In a nonsexual way of course. It is for you people I will write the next chapter. Emiya is a first name in this 2AN

((((( 1 )))))

**Meetings**

A little girl with long pink hair was looking at a board together with a large crow of people that was also looking at the large board outside a big building.

She was wearing a simple white t-shit and jeans. She was looking very out of place with being very young looking, around fourteen. And her somewhat western visage. The people around her seemed 18 of age and upwards.

The writings they was looking at on the board was a list of people that was accepted into the prestigious university of Shin Tokyo. Around her people cried in either relief of have gotten in, or sadness not having gotten in.

The sound of people having dreams they worked hard on either crushed or come true was engulfing the place outside the university, as it did each year without fail. Some broke down and just cried on the floor, some stormed away in rage, some laughed hysterically, and some just smiled happily.

The girl smiled happily, she got accepted into one of the most famous universities in Japan. She had fought hard to get there. There was many each year that tried to get in, and only a few of them manged it.

That girl's name was Emiya von Einzbern, formerly male Shirou Emiya.

After having almost died at the end of the Holy Gail War, his sister he didn't know he had before the start of the Gail War saved him. By giving him her body, with a few changes. Sadly his, now her, sister had died saving him.

It was a loss he mourned in a long time.

For a guy that was a little above normal Japanish male height to become a little girl was a huge change. Not just in size.

It was not that she was ungrateful to her sister. she would surely have died with the amount of injuries her former body had. It was a testament to Emiya's strength she haven't died instantly. She had desperately wanted to live as she felt her life fade away into darkness, with an increasing feeling of tiredness and numbness trying to pull him further down the gentle void. His sister with the power of the Third True Magic fulfilled that wish for life, at the cost of her own life.

And he was eternally grateful to her for her sacrifice.

Now if Sakura, Rin, and Rider wouldn't have teased her so much the following year it would have been much easier to adjust into her new life. But they was molesters that just wouldn't stop poking to her.

The outfits was the worst of it. They would force her to wear a lot of really girly clothes in public and private, such as dresses and skirts. It was tremendously horrifying, and would scar Emiya for the rest of her life, and beyond. They eventually toned it down as she got used to it.

She still didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, having gotten used to the weird outfits that is. She leaned towards bad in her own opinion.

Her sister's name was Illyasviel von Einzbern, and was a member of a huge family of Maguses. As maguses Einzbern's their primary was to regain the ability to use the Third Sorcery.

The Third Sorcery deals with the 'materialization of the soul', though it can also entirely remove the decay of the human soul after the anchor, the body, is dead or destroyed.

It can in essence make the user immortal. It is also necessary to have even if the soul has a immortal body, as the soul itself also have a limited life time before it begin to decay. The Third Sorcery can stop and remove the decaying process.

The magic itself that the Einzbern had once controlled was called Heavens Feel for it's ability to touch the abilities that had only truly been God's. The creation and The manipulation of souls.

They are not a gentle bunch of people, having knowing manipulated Illya (Illyasviel) into hating an innocent (Emiya) to give her motivation to gain power to finally win the Holy Gail for their family, and kill said innocent.

The Holy Gail has the power to fulfill one wish of the winner. The Einzbern would wish for the ability and knowledge to use the Third Sorcery if they won.

Emiya had gained a good part of her deceased sister's memories, which included some family memories with her father and mother, the summoning of Berserker in the woods, and some memories of them talking the park. But still the largest part of the memories was of Illya's training in magecraft and them modifying her body to maximize the magical circuits in her body.

It is a very painful procedure. It sometimes wonder Emiya how her sister could be so cheery when she when though such experiences so young. It would have broken the sanity of normal people, and transformed them into bloodthirsty monsters.

Lets note that the memories did not help the newly made girl Emiya feel any better about her new body. Knowing her body was the one that underwent so many gross things.

She didn't know how, but somehow the Einzbern family found out what happened between her and her sister, and demanded Emiya to depart to their family castle in Germany as part of their family. Emiya refused having the memories of her sister she knew their was a good chance she would end up as experiment to find out how to regain Heavens Feel.

They couldn't just kidnap her due to having the powerful Sakura with her Legendary Servant Rider, and Rin, the land owner and one that the owner of the Second Sorcery Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg is interested in as an apprentice.

They however couldn't just let her go, she was a chance to regain the lost Third Sorcery, so they made a deal. She would become a distant member of their family, take their surname, and learn their family craft, and they would leave her largely alone for the most part.

The Einzbern family craft is Alchemy, in spectacularly the crafting of Homunculus.

A Homunculus is a creature that is given life through Alchemy. It is in many way to give life through artificial means. At first he didn't want to study it as it made her uncomfortable playing god, but Rin demanded he accepted the generous offer of learning. And it was a generous offer, it was all but unknown in the world of Magus to be offered such. Sakura and Rider didn't care one way or another.

In the end Shirou Emiya, now Emiya von Einzbern, accepted their offer. She had taken Emiya as first name to keep a link to her previous identity, and her father.

The Einzbern was apparently hoping since her body was made by a True Sorcery she would be able to learn the Fourth Sorcery Heavens Feel, and once again somewhat under control of their family. They probably also hope if she learned she would be willing to take pupils from the Einzbern Family.

Due to her new learning and knowledge she decided to learn advanced biology to help in her craft, a subject which she later become genuine interested in. She had to do her high school years over again as it would be the easiest to forge ID documents for.

Her story was she was an exchange student from Germany, a language she learned though her Sister's memories. The cover reason for why she looked so young was because of some complications around her birth that coursed her body to grow slowly. She looked fourteen after her sister gave her her body, and she haven't aged since.

So she had to go through high school again, as a girl this time. A very beautiful and cute girl in fact. That despite having not shown any interest in dating any guys, still had many admires. The only one she seemed to hang out with in her first year was the 3ed year student Sakura, which already was her friend and was there when Emiya got her new body. Rin had graduated that year.

There was a lot of rumors about the unusually close relationship between Emiya and Sakura doing school. Some which was true as they together with Rin and Rider had become lovers.

The relationship was a bit complex as they was not all lovers with each other, but rather Emiya that was their lover. Though Rider and Sakura wasn't that against sharing their bed time with each other, as long as Emiya also was there or they felt lonely that night.

It was a good life that she enjoyed, but all things had to end. Rin took to Clock Tower to study while using their knowledge and resources. Sakura also had to leave town to fulfill her education on medicine to become a teacher on a different university, and Rider left with her master, trying to take an education in history.

When they left Emiya was alone in the town Fuyuki for a year before she also graduated at the top of her high school. She chose to chase a major in Biology since she gained an interest in it and it helped a lot in her magecraft. She also chose a minor in economy they also offered.

She was feeling ambitious and chose the University that had the best biology program, which was in Shin Tokyo where she was standing right now looking at who got into said university. She decided to go back towards her Hotel after having double checked her name, just to be on the safe side.

As she walked through the streets she frowned, that was that feeling again. She was being followed by someone or something. Emiya couldn't say who but her instincts clearly told her she was being followed. And she was someone that trusted her instincts, as they had saved her more than once. Both in the Holy Gail War, and getting blown up by her magecraft.

The follower shouldn't be a Magus, as as far she knew they didn't know about her new body, and thus the only thing about her that would gain the interest from a Magus. There was still a chance it was a Magus, as many would kill for her knowledge into the secrets of the Einzbern family craft, and saw her as a possible way to get them.

But as said, the fact she had access to the Einzbern family craft was hidden.

But it could be someone normal that heard she was from a rich family, and want to kidnap her for ransom. There was also a lot of lesser options they would want her for that was also very unpleasant.

She shifted her route slightly as she was Not going to lead a potential threat to her temporary home. That just wouldn't be smart at all.

She lead her unknown follower toward a more desolated area using alleys, as seen on the less cared for buildings and thrash that lilted along the buildings. Emilya herself didn't really know where she was going, just that she was going towards places that had less people in it.

She ended behind an unused lager building that seemed like it was visited by the more unsightly people of society at the evenings and night jugging by a lot of graffiti paintings everywhere. Right now there wasn't anybody there, and Emiya threw up a weak and temporary Bounded Field as subtly as she could.

It uses a sight hypnotic effect to keep curious eyes away and make people ignore any noise from this place. It work fine normal people, but any magic user would easily be able recognise it and ignore it with little effort.

However be able to confront the unknown people following her with out being noticed was not the entire reason she made it, though it was a large part of it.

The creation of the Bounded Field she made involved fulling the air with a light layer of Prana to cause the effete of keeping people normal people away. Emiya could use the field as a radar to sense anything living inside it, or rather anything with a 'soul'.

This should tell Emiya how many possible enemies there was, and where they was hiding. Emiya had discreetly tried to look back without giving away she knew she was followed, but she haven't seen a shadow of the person.

That left a high possibility that her pursuer wasn't a normal human.

She could only feel one living being inside her Bounded Field that above the size of an rat. The person was on the rooftop. A rooftop that would be hard to get on without superhuman abilities, almost impossible while following a person, plus having the necessary keys to locked doors inside the building prepared beforehand. A normal person just couldn't jump up there after all.

And impossible if pursuer didn't already know the route his or her victim would follow and the inside of the building.

The pursuer was a well-endowed young woman, at last it looked like a woman. Emiya couldn't really put her finger on it, but something about the figure reminded her of a heroic servant from the Holy Gail War. Without the heroic aura, but still with a non-human feel.

She was long brown haired, and her outfit was a normal, if tight, pair of knee-long jeans and a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front. All in all, she looked normal, if extraordinary beautiful.

Not at all what Emiya expected one that had inhuman abilities to look like. It kind of ruled out Clock Tower, they was decades behind the times, and dressed as such. typically of course, there is some exceptions but they are rare.

There was no hostile intent coming from the woman, which confused Emiya a lot. Why would that woman follow her then?

What was her motive if it wasn't a hostile one?

Maybe she (Emiya) was intruding on the Woman's territory and she (the woman) sensed it, and come to observe if her actions was hostile? Not to confront her.

It was a little too late to undo her (Emiya's) actions that forced a meeting, and thus they will have a confrontation. Eniya's red eyes meet the woman's brown clearly even over the relative long distance for a normal human, but Eniya's magical reinforcement of her eyes made her able to see far longer and clearer than a normal human would ever be able to. The woman was clearly nonhuman to Eniya's senses and didn't them to have any problems seeing clearly at such distance.

In the mystic woman's eyes Emiya could read curiosity, interest, surprise and something that she couldn't really decipher, but reminded of uncomfortably of lust.

Then she was gone.

With strength and speed far beyond what humans could she jumped back toward the main part of the city using the rooftops. Emiya was able to see a golden 10 on her back, then the young woman was out of sight.

Emiya blinked in surprise. She never expected the woman to back down from the confrontation, much less in such a manner.

Then she made a 'whatever' gesture with her shoulders, she had seen weirder things than unknown entities backing down for no reason. She long since stopped worrying about each time something weird happened. Which was far too often in her option.

Didn't help Rin always freaked out each time something she deems impossible or weird happens.

Sakura and Rider was more often than not amused by it, and teasing Emiya for it.

while Emiya wasn't worried about the silent meeting with the non-human, she was still immensely curios about the woman, and on guard against. She would have to find a home soon and lay out magical defenses and deceptions just in case.

Emiya walked a bit before stopping, having forgotten where precisely she was, or rather how to go back to a place she knew where was. She had totally and hopelessly gotten lost in the big city of Shin Tokyo.

For some reason getting lost had become something she was familiar with after getting her new body. Though he honestly wasn't the best to not getting lost when he was a boy. It was worse now, she got lost easily when in big and new places, it was almost an surety when she was a place unfamiliar to her.

So here she was, walking around trying to find a place that seemed familiar to her. She wasn't having much luck. She tried retrace the path she walked, but it didn't seem to work.

She took a turn around a corner into one of the smaller alleys which she hoped lead somewhere she knew.

Suddenly Emiya stopped up. She still didn't know where she was, but that wasn't why she stopped up. Something catches her eyes in the rather dark alley, a human shaped figure.

A very well-endowed woman was leaning up against a wall, with only what looked like a thin lab-coat covering her. She also had an weird mark on her forehead that gave weird signals to her magus senses.

The woman had straw-blonde hair and was very pale, though still very beautiful. The woman also gave the same feeling of unnaturalness to Emiya as the one that followed her earlier. A new alien race whose trait is well-endoweness?

Rin would be so jealous of them.

Then Eniya's natural need to help activated in full power, and she ended up besides the woman in a flash trying to make sure she was okay. She saw what looked like blood stains on the lab-coat, but the woman herself didn't seem injured. The thing that worried Emiya the most about the woman was the despair and hopelessness in her dead green eyes.

She had already given up on her life.

"hallo are you okay?" Emiya asked as gently as she could. She was not really expecting an answer, but was hoping for some signs of life from the woman.

"...i am broken" the woman whispered in a voice filled to the brim with sadness and despair.

"is there somewhere I can take you?" Emiya asked hoping the despairing woman was part of a greater group of people like her that would know how to help this woman. If she really was non-human there was a chance what Emiya did for her could end up hurting her more, and she honestly didn't want to deal with this on her first day in this new city if she didn't have to.

"...no one would help a scrapped one, I am useless. A failure. Thrown away. I have nowhere to go, and no one to care" she whispered sadly. Well as sadly as one that looked drained for emotions could.

Emiya gritted her teeth, she just couldn't let the woman be. She just couldn't let a woman wallow in her despair, and said woman looked ready to wait until she died of hunger or thirst right here. Not to talk about the less pleasant types of people that could find her here. People that didn't have helping on their mind.

The woman before her need help, and Emiya could give what she had. She wasn't sure if that was enough, but she could feel she could help.

"if no one will, then I will!" Emiya declared as she took the woman's arm to help the woman to her feet. "i will take care of you" The she took arm was cold, the woman must have been out here a long time to get that cold.

"...you... will care for me?" she sounded unsure and hesitant, but her eyes suddenly gained a frightening intensity as she starred on Eniya's face.

Emiya was a bit unnerved by the intense stare, but ignored it in favor of helping the woman to her feet. At last the woman showed some form for genuine signs of life, even her talking before had a dead taint to it. Like she was in the habit of answering every question asked of her, and only answered Emiya out of said habit.

The woman's eyes had also not moved before they found Eniya's face, even when she moved to stand by her side or asked her questions. They had just stared into the ground with an emptyness that wouldn't have been out of place on a copse.

"yes, I will take care of you. Now get up" Emiya commanded as the woman slowly stood, the woman' intense eyes not leaving Emiya's face a second.

"...warm" now the woman was staring at Emiya's warm hand as it touched her cold arm. She was now on her feet, and looked more alive than before. Though not by much and she was still very much emotionless.

"what is your name? Mine is Emiya von Einzbern, pleased to meet you" said Emiya. Wanting to know the name of the woman she now was going to take care of, and to keep the woman talking and avoid falling back into her depression.

"...Akitsu" she answered in a low soft voice, and with a hesitation that seemed to be there each time she spoke.

"I will take care of you Akitsu" Emiya smiled at Akitsu gently. Emiya wondered if the smile on her face was the same that was on her father's face when he saved her.

Then Eniya's glance away while blushing, the lab-coat that covered Akitsu's modesty barely did it's job when she sat down. It was short and looked like it had been a man's, meaning her beasts could be in it while it was closed, so it was open in the front. It was certainly not her size, so it had been probably 'the owner of the blood that was on it's coat.

She could see anything down a the middle, and could clearly see that Akitsu didn't wear panties right now. Akitsu seemed uncaring of her situation, while Emiya blushed hard.

For the first time Emiya was somewhat happy Rin decided to help her develop her 'tracing' ability she gained doing the war. Due to the new body with her sister's unintentional interference, Emiya had a harder time materializing weapons, but an easier time materializing other things.

Rin had suddenly decided that Emiya should be able to trace anything a girl could need, such as mirrors, makeup kit, clothes, shampoos, temporary hair dye, and more. It was truly surprising how much a girl could need. Though Rin had exaggerated a bit and some of the items wouldn't be out of place in a spy kit.

This was relative early in Eniya's new life, and was a very embarrassing period for her.

Emiya let go of Akitsu's hand and quickly traced some undergarments Sakura's size, which fit well enough. And a simple but elegant white kimono materialized in her hands, which she ordered Akitsu to wear. There was still some problems with Akitsu beasts, as they was very big and seemed to want to bust out of the kimono, even it showed a lot of skin, and a whole lot of cleavage, down to the black sash holding the kimono together around her stomach. It simply couldn't be close properly around the top.

But Emiya didn't have anything else in his memories that was bigger. He could manipulate his traceing a bit to make it bigger, but that would require Akitsu to take the kimono off. And Akitsu looked strangely happy to take it on, not even commentating on how it appeared out of thin air. That and anything she manipulated tended to unstable, and could disappear without warning. Not a good thing with clothes.

When she say she didn't have anything else in her memories, she mean she haven't used a spell on anything else that allowed her to analyze the what it was made of and how it was made. It was required for the trace spell. A bit simple explained, but that was how it was.

Akitsu also got a pair of shoes that fit.

Emiya just hoped Akitsu's massive bust didn't fall out of kimono when they walked on the streets.

Now if she could only find her hotel, so she could look at the papers with apartments near her new university, while Akitsu took a needed bath.

"ready to go?" Emiya asked Akitsu. As she reached out with a hand, the same hand she used to help pull Akitsu up with. She had an inviting smile on her face.

"...yes" she answered softly, as she slowly reached out with her own hand. Emiya took it.

And so Emiya lead, while Akitsu followed. Akitsu's eyes never leaving Eniya's back even once when they walked, nor did her hands ever leave Eniya's grip.

(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)

After finding her Hotel hours later she made sure that Akitsu took a bath, which involved a lot of blushing on Eniya's part as Akitsu had absolutely no nudity taboos whatsoever. She sleepy looking woman just undressed right before her.

Right now she was looking on papers that each described a possible place to live in. there was a lot of the papers that didn't allow two persons to live there, even more disappeared when the fact they only allow University students to live there.

So there wasn't many options back for her to chose from.

One of the most attractive is a old style place called Izumo Inn, that had lot of space, but somewhat far from the University. You could rent a room and do with it what you want, as long as you didn't damage the room. Meaning if you could fit two persons into a room you pay only for one person, which would allow her to still live on her own money.

If they paid a fee they could get breakfast and dinner cooked for them also. Emiya wasn't so sure if she wanted to pay for that as she liked cooking herself, but you wasn't allowed to use the kitchen yourself as you only rented a room.

The Einzbern, Sakura that was heir to the old Matou family, and Rin that was heir to the just as old Tohsaka family wanted to give her allowance, but she politely refused, not wanting to burden anyone. Though she promised to tell if she needed.

She did have a bit of a side job already with sorting out the mess Kirei Kotomine made as Rin's guardian of her lands and business she owns. And keeping it going smoothly, much to various Maguses in Japan's relief as they lived or wanted to live on Rin's land. So she could pay for herself and Akitsu just fine.

Still, being unable to cook food herself was a big negative. She _likes_ to cook.

However the rest of the places are closer but also cost more, and that is per person so if she want Akitsu there she would have to ask for money. Which was an even bigger negative than not being able to cook.

Emiya didn't notice the shower stopped, nor Akitsu walking dripping wet out of the bathroom. She was just standing and looking at Emiya concentrating on the papers with her strangely intense look. Akitsu's face was still emotionless.

Emiya first discovered her when she turned to look at the clock, which was behind Akitsu. Seeing a dripping wet and naked Akitsu wasn't something she expected.

Emiya's hand fast covered for her eyes, and a massive blush covered her face in red.

"Akitsu please put some clothes on" Emiya requested embarrassed, she may have the body of woman, but her sexuality was still that of a man, and Akitsu was a extremely sexy and beautiful woman.

And despite what she had done with Sakura and Rider over the years, she still got embarrassed easily.

"and dry yourself before putting clothes on please" Emiya added, not entirely sure if Akitsu would have figured that herself, but not willing to take chances. "you saw where I placed your clothes when I showed you the bathroom"

"...understood" said Akitsu as she walked back towards the bathroom. No doubt to dress herself as Emiya requested.

Emiya sighed in relief that she didn't have to help more.

Later Akitsu came out clad again in a kimono that was a little bigger than the last one, though still showed a lot of cleavage. She just couldn't make it bigger if it wasn't a weapon, without making it unstable.

She had a lot of experience in making weapons smaller so they could fit her size, but for some reason it was harder to do when it wasn't weapons she traced smaller than the original.

Luckily Emiya was used to trace clothes as she did so to herself from time to time, though she always wore something under if something should happen. It was something Rin forced her to as magic training. That was also one embarrassing day when she was forced to walk outside only in clothes she traced herself.

Tracing is a skill that allow Emiya to bring something temporary into existence, only temporary. So Emiya was so scared of her clothes disappearing on her in public, which it almost did. Rin however took a lot of heat for that one, and she promised not to do something that again, herself admitting she went overboard.

She begun to really work on traceing clothes when she found out she could reinforce traced clothing far more than the original, another impossibility Rin tore into.

Emiya turned towards the door, hoping Akitsu wasn't too tired to go out "so, what do you want first Akitsu? Look for a proper home, something to eat, sleep, or get you some proper clothes to wear?" Emiya asked Akitsu as while it was still only a little over 12 o'clock, there was still a lot of time to do things, as she first had to check out of the hotel in two days.

Suddenly two arms appeared as Akitsu embraced her from behind.

"...you will take care of me?... Not abandon me?..." Akitso asked in a weak voice as she hugged the much smaller form of her savior from behind.

Akitsu didn't really know how or why, but she couldn't help but feel warm when near this younger girl. She couldn't get that smile out of her mind this Emiya vonEinzbern gave her when she help her up and declared she would take care of her.

There was more people than Emiya that walked past her that day, and all of them avoided looking at her, much less help her. So what was it about Emiya that was so different than others? Why didn't she walk past? Why help her?

Was this the kind of person her Ashikabi would have been if she could still be winged? Maybe her destined one even have been this very kind girl. She would never know now.

"yes, I will take care of you and not abandon you" said Emiya softly as touched Akitsu hands with her own. She had chosen to take responsibility for Akitsu the moment she said she would take care of the strange woman back in the alley.

"Then I will be your Sekirei? Will you be my Ashikabi? Forever and ever?" she asked. Her face didn't change, but her eyes was showing uncertainty.

Emiya frowned. Wasn't a Sekirei a type of bird somewhere? And she never heard the word Ashikabi before. Forever and ever? An odd choice of words, and foreboding.

However to accept or decline...

who was she kidding, she couldn't decline. She had the feeling the question was very important to Akitsu, and had something to do with her feeling she was a failure. It could also have something to do with her unnaturalness and non-humaneness, a need of her race had.

She could only accept and hope it wasn't something life changing she was getting involved with. It was her first day in the city, having come late last evening and just checked in to sleep.

"yes Akitsu, I do not know what a Ashikabi is, but for you I will accept whatever it is" she accepted softly. Resigning herself to whatever consequences her choice may bring.

"...Thank you my beloved Ashikabi" Akitsu gently turned Emiya around to look into the younger looking girl's eyes "forever and ever"

Before kissing her full on the lips. Emiya was shocked. This most shocking however was the overwhelming happiness she could see in Akitsu's eyes, it shocked Emiya so much she couldn't move, much less react to the kiss.

For a time anyway.

Suddenly a person that was walked past outside the hotel fell over when a loud "EHH?" sounded from the inside of the hotel.

Please review if possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Type-moon, fate/stay night, heaven's failure, or Sekirei.

Sorry for the long wait.

((((( 2 )))))

**More meetings**

A woman was hopping over the roof tops. She was easily doing super human jumps that would be impossible for a human to copy. She was very well well-endowed and a figure many woman would kill for.

Her long brown hair was flowing behind her as she moved fast from house to house. She was moving with a purposefulness as only one that had a place they wanted to be would. A goal named Izumo Inn, also called home.

Her name was Uzume, and she was part of an alien race called Sekirei.

And she was Reacting to someone. Which was very important thing to a Sekirei, note the capital in Reacting.

She thought back on her day. It had begun normally, she had visited her human friend she meet in the hospital when she was exploring the town. Chiho was such a sweet but very lonely girl when they first, thus she decided to befriend the girl.

She had fooled around as usual, and Chiho had laughed and smiled as usual. They had talked about this and that before Uzume had to leave.

A totally normal Monday, like all the other Mondays.

So when she was walking home, roof hopping was risky now they let the other sekireis out, with most of them very eager to fight in the 'game'.

She let her eyes glide over the people also walking the streets, ignoring the perverts that keep glancing at her 'assets'. Suddenly she saw a flash of pink hair among the people, and a mark on her upper back heated up briefly.

Her Sekirei mark had reacted to something, and she could feel her body get hot, in an disturbing sexual way. A 'need' to find the source of the reaction was suddenly overwhelming, but she wasn't a beast that subjugated to her instincts so easily. At last that was what she told herself even as she stopped in the middle of the street without warning, or visible reason to stop up.

Still the instinctual 'need' to meet the source of the heat had been way beyond what she had expected it to be based on her expectations of it.

Still it didn't hurt to look at who her destined one looked like, she didn't see more than a flash of pink hair. She would freely admit she was curious about it, there was a huge chance she would be tied to that person the rest of her life. However long that life would be in this cruel game.

To be honest she sometimes thought about leaving this city, but two things stopped her. One was her friend Chiho, who while wasn't her ashikabi is still very dear to her. The other was the fact MIB would never stop hunting her, and with MIB the infamous Disciplinary Squad.

She may be able to leave when the game was heated up, so MIB wouldn't dare to send the Disciplinary Squad out of the city just to catch a single sekirei runaway. Not when the rest of the sekirei would course so much trouble if they could, and they can without the threat of cold and brutal deactivation of their lives.

Uzume shook head to push the thought about leaving out of her head. She had her ashikabi to find.

Moving into an alley she jumped up on the roof, deeming the risk worth it. She moved towards the feeling of heat come from, an excited smile on her face. If there was one thing that excited a sekirei, it was the prospect of finding their destined partner, their other half, their Ashikabi.

It was something that any proper sekirei dreamed about when they was small. It was build into their genes.

And she was going to see what so many dreamed about, her ashikabi.

She gracefully landed on on a rooftop near where she felt the source of the heat come from, and looked down knowing her ashikabi was down there somewhere.

There! another flash of pink among the people. She leaned forward, her eyes zoomed in on the flash of pink.

While thinking what kind of person has pink hair. A punk? Did she have a punk as a Ashikabi? She hoped not.

Uzume focused on the owner of the hair, and saw a... girl?

A little pink haired girl was her ashikabi?

"Miya is so going to murder me, slowly" she muttered as she observed her destined life partner walk towards the open space before the university, where there already was a lot of other people standing looking on a broad filled with names.

Miya was not one that took kindly to perverted acts, if Uzume come home with an underage girl on her arm the land lady might really use that sword of hers for other things than just to scare people with it.

'_Ahhhh! I don't want to dieee!_' she desperately shouted in her mind, pleading to a mental image of a purple Japanese demon mask that was starring down at her with glowing demonic purple eyes.

Trying to keep her mind of scary masks and swords, she focused on the group of people the girl was now heading towards.

"Isn't the place they list the people that got accepted into the university?" she asked herself curiously. Her Ashikabi was an upcoming hopeful university student tester?

She wasn't really surprised her ashikabi was female, as she knew she found woman attractive. She was sexually attracted to Chiho, whom she had almost let herself get winged by. She wasn't ashamed of her sexuality, and openly admitted it.

damn Chiho was cute.

That fact she reacted to one so young was something she haven't thought about, though she could admit that the pink haired girl was very cute even without reacting to her. There was also something about that girl that stood out among the other people she was standing besides, that she couldn't really put her finger on.

She knew it had nothing to do with her reacting to the girl, but there was something about the way the girl moved... but she had no idea what it was that seemed 'off' about it.

'_ah, she smiled. An University student then. That would make it easier for Matsu to find information __on her_' thought Uzume '_though that hopefully won't be necessary, I just need a good way to explain the sekirei plan_'

Uzume saw herself as a cheerful girl and generally a happy go lucky type of person, but she wasn't stupid.

She knew pulling a person she could love, was destined to love, into a mad man's game could end badly for both of them. Plus there was the explaining the plan part that would largely fall to her. It would by like 'hey, I am a alien destined to be your life partner, or in other words, your wife, but for us to be together you will have to participate in a game that if i lose a fight against other super powered aliens we won't be together anymore. So... yea... lets kiss'

Yea... awkward on so many levels, and not the best way to get to know someone.

When her Ashikabi walked away from the group of people, Uzume followed. She wanted to study the girl a bit, just to get a enough grasp of the girls personality to make a good impression when they meet.

Though she was honestly tempted to just jump down there and kiss the girl, and damn the consequences. Though Uzume may be scared of being killed by Miya, she was still feeling like heaven to have found her ashikabi at long last.

She didn't know how long she followed the girl, but she started to notice a strange thing with where the girl was going. Her ashikabi was going out of the respectful part of the city, and into a more lawless and abandoned part of it.

'_she doesn't live here dose she?_' wondered Uzume. She looked at the person she was following, at the fine pale skin. Simple but quality clothes. A beautiful face that would have been out of place on royalty, unmarked of piercings and dirt. A graceful way of walking. She truly didn't she seem to belong among the often uncivilized people that usually live in this area.

Then she was past the liveable buildings, and into a place where warehouses stood. Her Ashikabi walked towards them with purposeful steps. It was a more open place, and thus not so many places to hide anymore.

Uzume jumped and landed almost soundlessly on top of one of the warehouses, she was wondering what that girl wanted to do here.

'_what is this feeling?_' she asked herself mentally as a weird feeling come over her. She could easily ignore the feeling, but there was a change in the air she could easily feel that wasn't caused by wind. If she had to describe it she would say the air become slightly charged with energy.

'_a Sekirei_?' wondered Uzume as she let her eyes roam the surrounding area for anything that may have caused the change, her eyes fell on the pink haired girl that had stopped walking.

The the girl turned looked Uzume right in the eyes, and without even searching for her.

'_she knew she was being followed!_' Uzume exclaimed mentally, surprised by that fact. She would have exclaimed it loudly, but the girl's ruby red eyes prevented her from moving her body and mouth for the moment.

The moment their eyes meet, she heated up. Uzume could see curiosity and a slight hint of steel in the girl's eyes. The girl knew she was followed and was prepared to deal with it. Then it clicked what seemed off by the girls graceful walk, it was a fighter's stride.

'_is this energy in the air her doing? But humans shouldn't be capable of something that that_' yelled Uzume in her head, nothing was making sense at the moment.

The heat generated from reacting was quickly beginning to become unbearable for her to endure, the energy in the air was making her react harder. She was beginning to breath heavily but tried to hide it. Despite the long distance between them she had the feeling her ashikabi could see just fine, and she didn't need the girl to see her flushed starring at her like a pervert.

She had to leave, she _needed_ to leave, or she would have jumped down and kissed the girl full on the lips right now. So she left at full speed, afraid she wouldn't be able to bring herself to leave if she did anything less.

She had to talk to Matsu for information on her mystical ashikabi. Matsu owned her a lot of favors anyway.

She reached Izumo Inn where she went into a hidden room on the second floor without slowing down the slightest, instead of loudly yelling she was home as she usually did.

She looked on the person in there, one who was clad in shadows. The only thing that could be seen on the person was the large glasses that shined foreboding in the shine of the numerous computer monitors in the dark room.

"Matsu. I need information on someone"

(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)

"i can't believe you kissed me Akitsu" muttered Emiya mostly to herself. As she was walking though the streets with Akitsu at her side. It turned out that Akitsu was a clingy person that couldn't keep herself from holding Emiya's hand. Obviously desiring to have some form for physical contract with her declared ashikabi. Emiya didn't know if Akitsu's clingyness was temporary, or not.

So they was walking down the streets hand in hand.

"ah... was it bad?" asked Akitsu refereeing to the kiss, somehow manged to look like a kicked puppy while still keeping her emotionless look.

Emiya blushed at the memory about the kiss, and panicked at Akitsu's sad face. She didn't want to make Akitsu sad, and with her usual Emiya style tried to comfort the woman. With panicky saying what come to her mind "no! I enjoyed it very much! You are a very good kisser! It was just that it was so suddenly! Nothing wrong with the kiss!"

Thinking about the kiss Emiya could honestly say she wasn't lying, Akitsu was a very good kisser with a talented tongue. There was still signs the woman was inexperienced, but the animalistic _need_ in the kiss more than made up for it.

Akitsu smiled a beautiful smile that almost left Emiya breathless "thanks" Akitsu said softly with a small blush appearing her cheeks. Akitsu really was beautiful, all the way up there with Saber and Rider. And like the two servants having an slight unearthly quality to that beauty.

Emiya having having calmed down at Akitsu smiling and no longer being sad, couldn't help but smile back to the woman. For some reason the well-endowed woman reminded the upcoming university student of a wolf.

One that was abandoned by her pack, and lost hope and reason to live. Then someone showed kindness to the weakened wolf, and in exchange for continued kindness the wolf gave eternal loyalty. One that would follow any order no matter what without any hesitation at all.

It was an form for power that made Emiya uneasy, she had never enjoyed being in control of others. She had through her life, both as male and as female, actively avoided being in control. He even gave control to Rin doing the Holy Gail War, and allowed Rin to bind, the at the time, male him so she could enforce her control forcefully.

Though she would admit she was rather naive at that time, more than she was now in any case, though Rin still says she was very naive by magi standard.

Emiya went back to the issue with effort, and an blush.

"but why did you kiss me?" she asked her companion.

"...because you are my ashikabi Emiya-sama" answered the sleepy looking sekirei.

"so you kissed because I am your ashikabi?" Emiya asked for confirmation, trying to find some form for logic that went beyond 'just because'.

"...yes" answered Akitsu unaware that her ashikabi wanted her to expand on the answer, get more details and the like.

But what Emiya got out of it was that Akitsu just kissed her for the hell of it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Emiya sighed, and decided that questions about the whole Sekirei and ashikabi stuff could wait till both her and Akitsu felt more comfortable around each other. Then Emiya would probably understand how Akitsu's mind worked a little better.

"lets just find a home, then eat somewhere" said Emiya tiredly as she lead them through the streets.

Akitsu didn't say anything. She was a very silent person and usually only said anything when asked about something, and than provided short answers. It was a bit frustrating for Emiya not getting a proper answer, but that just seemed to be Akitsu's nature to be that way.

They continued to walk in silence while they was going to the northern part of the city to find one of the places they could live.

"it should be around here?" muttered Emiya, looking around. Finally spotting an old style building with two floors "ah, that should be it. Izumo Inn. Reminds me a bit of my own home in Fuyuki City"

A place that Emiya got ownership of after her fathers death, and had been taking care of since. After the war, Sakura and Rider moved in permanently, and Rin as was semi-permanent guest that more often than not slept over.

She walked over and knocked on the door to the house to try to get the owner's attention. "hallo? Anybody home?"

"yes?" a voice right behind her said. Emiya turned around in a flash, she never heard or felt the person come up behind him. Neither did Akitsu as she turned just as fast.

The person was a purple haired woman, with goseries in her hands. Her eyes was purple and her face set in a confused expression as she looked at them.

"good day, we are here to possibly rent a room" said Emiya as she bowed sightly, not noticing that Akitsu's eyes widened a little at the sight of that person, and the person's eyes drift towards the mark on Akitsu's forehead. When Emiya come back from bowing to look at the lady again it was like the look never happened, and Akitsu was her usual self.

And though she may have become female Emiya couldn't detect anything out of place with the mood.

"ah, yes. Please come in, I will prepare some tea" the woman gracefully walked the two into the house, Emiya and Akitsu followed. Akitsu was still holding Emiya's hand in a tight grip as they walked inside, obviously not letting go anytime soon.

"please sit down" said the purple haired woman as she showed the living room "be right back with the tea"

Emiya and Akitsu sat down besides each other, Akitsu steadfastly touching Emiya's hand, and Emiya did really mind that much, though she was a bit uncomfortable with it. She was technically still in relationship with Sakura and Rider, and in an on and off relationship with Rin.

Sighing Emiya leaned back to look at the ceiling. She still didn't know what her relationship with was, she didn't know what a Sekirei was, and she didn't know what an ashikabi is, except she herself was one.

Was a Sekirei alike to a familiar, or a heroic servant? She was pretty sure she felt a bit of her Od being sucked out when Akitsu kissed her, but that was very little. Could it be they needed to suck Od to survive? Maybe being sekirei and ashikabi was a symbolic relationship between the one that can produce Od, the ashikabi, and the one that needed it, the Sekirei?

'no... I can't just assume with the lack of information at the moment. In magecraft assuming that is one surefire why to get killed in one of you own experiments' though Emiya as the purple haired lady come back with tea in hand.

"how rude of me, I am the landlady of Izumo Inn. Asama Miya, but please call me Miya. Pleased to meet you" she bowed politely as she introduced herself.

"i am also sorry for having been rude, I am Emiya von Einzbern, please call me Emiya. I am a upcoming University student looking for a place to stay. I am 19 year old so please do not treat me as a child despite my looks" Emiya glance at Akitsu, who after a while got the idea.

"ah... I'm Akitsu" she said slowly.

"she is under my care" said Emiya "so I would like to rent a single room if possible"

Not to mention she didn't have the money to rent two rooms, and while it would be a bit awkward for her to sleep in same room as Akitsu, she would hate to be burden for anyone, especially friends, by asking for money.

While she may have betrayed her ideals for Sakura didn't mean she would betray them for anything else so easily.

"hmm, well we have rooms so why not? I will show you around and then being the papers to make it official if you still want to stay"

"sure" agreed Emiya easily.

(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)

"...her name is Emiya von Einzbern, she come to Japan as an exchange student from Germany 3 years ago, the reasons unknown. Emiya graduated from high school with some of the highest marks seen, and with a really good reputation as a hard worker that always was willing to give an helping hand to those in need. She is 19 years old-"

"19?!" interrupted Uzume atoned, her ashikabi wasn't underage. Thank goodness!

"yes, surprisingly. It is in her records that something when wrong with her birth that coursed her slow growth. It isn't listed what it was that was coursing the slow growth, but it isn't affecting her health so don't worry for your cute little ashikabi. Fufufufufufu..."

Uzume grimaced at the perverted giggle coming from the girl clad in a blanket with only the glassed that seemed to shine with a perverted glint. Before smacking her in the back of her head with a hand.

"not about my ashikabi, she is mine" she said with a small degree of possessiveness.

"ufufufufuf..."

(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)

"...this is where your room will be if you decide to say here." Miya finished the tour of her house. It really remind Emiya of her home as they both was built in in an older Japanese style, with sliding doors and such.

"thank you for the tour Miya. I would like to stay here, it reminds me very much of my home and I will admit I miss it already" admitted Emiya. She really liked the house as it gave the same peaceful feeling his own home gave of.

She already kind of missed it, though it was a bit lonely living there alone after having known how it was to live with others. It was somewhat hard to live there the first month after Rin, Sakura and Rider moved out. So without going though the trouble of looking at the other options she had, she decided to just live here.

But still for the formality she asked Akitsu, though almost knowing what the sleepy looking woman would say.

"would you like to live here Akitsu?"

The woman looked at the hand she was holding, to the landlady, to Emiya's face, and back to the hand she was holding, before nodding.

"yes" she agreed.

"Then we will rent a room and have food for two included" Emiya told the beautiful landlady of this place. "i would like to have the paperwork out of the way as soon as possible, and if all goes as it should we could move our things from the hotel to here this evening. What do you say Miya? Can we move in?"

"that is fine, I would also like to get the bothersome paperwork done as soon as possible, and you could move in right now if you wanted." the landlady said with a smile, also not one to let things wait when it could be done right now.

Walking back to the living room she did the papers the landlady handled her neatly, making sure anything was as it should be. She looked incredible adorable concentrating on it so hard. More adorable was that Akitsu wouldn't let go of Emilya's hand while the girl was looking the paperwork. When it was done she handed it to Miya who also looked it over to check anything was done correctly. Nodding in satisfaction when she was done.

Looking at the girl, who was waiting patiently for her going over the papers, and the woman who was still holding the hand of the girl like it was a lifeline.

"Do you want to move in at once?" she asked the two new persons that was going to live at her inn with a smile.

"yes. We will go get something to eat before getting our things at the hotel and then go straight here with them. Do you want us to eat dinner in town today since we are moving in on such short notice?" Emiya asked.

"no, no. it would be no trouble to have you at dinner, we have more than enough" said Miya smiling.

"i see. Then we will be delighted to be here at dinner, it would also be a good opportunity to meet the other residents." said Emiya brightly while putting her shoes one again. "when do you usually eat?"

"Around 6, so remember to be here on time" said Miya.

"There shouldn't be any problems Miya-san. Then we are off, see you later" said Emiya as she walked outside together with Akitsu and closing the door after her.

The pink haired girl turned towards the sleepy looking woman "anything you would prefer to eat Akitsu?"

"...no" admitted Akitsu.

"then is it fine if I chose something?"

"yes" the answer come without hesitation this time. Emiya speculated that a Sekirei was below an ashikabi in whatever social ladder they belonged, and the woman would obey Emiya's orders without caring what they were. Or in this case abide by whatever choice her ashikabi chooses without hesitation whatsoever.

It made Emiya a bit uncomfortable, but being with a kinky Sakura in a open relationship with Rider made her a bit more open for 'alternative lifestyles', or at last that was what they called it. Still being totally depended upon for another being's continued survival was unnervingly for for Emiya that didn't really want to have such power over another person.

Even if his relationship with Sakura was a bit of the same, only it is Sakura's sanity that depend on Emiya.

They stopped for some simple dango (a type of food) that Akitsu eating slowly with intense care together with Emiya. It was also something that with a bit of effort could be eaten with one hand.

Then they went to the hotel to get Emiya's things, which wasn't that much in itself as she packed lightly. Her research materials was at the Emiya home since she couldn't get a place to use them here as she would be surrounded by non-maguses who wasn't allowed to find out Magecraft existed.

Of course she had a few things that would be very dangerous to just keep in the Emiya house. Mostly books that had information that wasn't allowed to fall into other hands than her own, she herself had written some of them.

Her own research data.

That was simply too valuable to be left behind.

Anyway she didn't have more than an big military bag, filled with clothing and her books. Akitsu insisted that she had to carry it for the smaller girl, much to said girl's protest. But Akitsu way of insisting was to pick up the bag and swing it over her shoulder, and more or less ignoring her ashikabi's own insisting on being able to carry it herself.

Akitsu could be stubborn if she wanted to.

Used to this treatment by Rider ashikabi when she recognized the same look on Akitsu's face that was on Rider's when they was having the same one sided augment. Emiya lost every time. Akitsu wouldn't be backing down on this without an clear order, which Emiya didn't want to give.

So when they left the hotel, Akitsu did it with bag in one hand and her ashikabi in the other and a semi invisible proud look on her face.

(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)(scene shift)

"so... how are you going to introduce her to Miya?" asked the perverted computer addict while smiling frighteningly at the paling Uzume "the prude is going to kill you before you can even explain yourself when you bring this cutey home."

"i had almost forgotten about that" whispered Uzuma miserable to herself in an corner of the room, a black cloud of depression hovered over her. She began repeating. "I'm so dead, Miya is going to kill me. I'm so dead, Miya is going to kill me. I'm so dead, Miya is going to kill me. I'm so-"

The hacker giggled at the sight, before blinking as a bib sounded quietly in the room. That meant one of her files had updated. Quickly she brought the relevant file forth, and then bust out laughing.

"Not funny Matsu, I'm going to die" Sniffed an semi crying Uzume from her corner.

"I-it's absolutely hilarious beyond all limits, Bahahahaha!" laughed the woman still glued to the computer screen.

"what's so funny?" asked an now more curios now she could see the woman not look at her.

With effort the computer expert limited her laughter into an mad giggling she gleefully told the other woman "it seems your ashikabi lived in an hotel while checking if she got into the University, and since she was the girl chose an permanent settlement in this city. Location, Izumo Inn"

"EHHH?!" screamed Uzume extremely loudly, making Matsu break into laughter again.

Smack!

"ouch!"

"Screaming is prohibited in Izumo Inn" said an angelically smiling Miya, that somehow seemed terrifying to the two woman before her. Then darkness engulfed the room totally, and the door closed behind the landlady.

"no, no, not the mask! Not the mask" cried Uzume out in fear.

"anything but the mask! Please have mercy Miya, please" pleaded Matsu.

"ara? I don't know what you are talking about" smiled the cheerful landlady "now we have new renters living here from today, so I don't have to tell you how to behave... **right?**"

"we behave! we behave! Please Miya" the two pleading woman ended up trying to appeal for mercy to their living nightmare in choir.

Slowly light returned to the room as n cheerful Miya exited it.

The other two woman didn't move out of their kneeling position on both knees on the floor and their head touching the floor also before they couldn't hear Miya any longer.

When they did though the pale Matsu asked the equally pale Uzume "don't you have an meeting to prepare for?"

"shit!" the recoloring Uzume ran to her room to prepare, while Matsu couldn't give more than an weak giggle in her weakened condition. She looked forward to the drama later though. She first had to recover from the 'Mask' episode... again.

That woman was trigger-happy with that thing.

Please review if possible.


End file.
